Danica Zorya
Danica Zorya (Mornign Star) is a Slavic goddess. For several centuries she and her sister Naya Zorya (the Evening Star) gaurded the Doomsday hound Simargl. If Simargl ever broke his chains and devoured the Ursa Minor constellation then the universe would end. When Danica and her sister were just girls their father Dazbog (sun god) forced them to swear that they would remain maidens until he decided they were old enough to date. That was over a thousand years ago. Recently Simargl escaped, Dazbog battled the creature but was mortally wounded. During his final moments he released Danica and Naya from their vow and told them they should go find love and be happy. Now the girls have to find Simargl before it finds and devours the Ursa Minor. Danica and Naya recruit Artemis and her hunters to help locate and defeat Simargl. Powers *Immortality (although she can still die in battle *Can materialize weapons, armor, and clothes. *Photokinesis *Archery skills to rival Artemis or Apollo *Can communiate with Horses verbally as well as telepathically. Personality Danica is blunt and direct with a habit of saying odd and perverted things with little regard to who hears them. She has an insatiable appetite for food and drink. Danica has a high libido and low impulse control, now that her father is gone she acts shamelessly promiscuous. Danica lacks common sense and social skills but she has a good heart and is very courageous. Relationships Family Dazbog (sun god) father Dazbog was a gruff and bawdy warrior who enjoyed drinking and fighting. He wasn't exceptionally intelligent but he was loyal and he loved his family. Most of Danica's bad behavior she learned from her dad. Dazbog was also kind of sexist and hypocritical. Mayesyets (moon god) mother Mayesyets is a proper and pompous woman who holds herself like a queen and speaks in a cold gentle voice. Mayesyets and Danica didn't get along very well while Dazbog was alive. Perun (Uncle) Perun is the current supreme deity of the Slavic pantheon. Naya (evening star) sister Naya is the more serious one who is better at planning ahead and she considers herself more mature. Naya hopes she can find someone to be her husband but wants to be courted properly and wants her husband to be someone her parents would have approved of. Naya is angry at Danica for enjoying herself so much in the wake of their father's death, acting so promiscuously, and not taking her search for a husband seriously. Naya feels like Danica is being disrespectful to their father but doesn't realize that Danica feels the same way about her. Danica isn't just angry at Naya for ruining her good time, Danica thinks Naya is being ungrateful by treating her search for love as a burden instead of a blessing. Friends Artemis Enemy Simargl: Danica and Naya have spent most of their lives protecting the world from Simargl and keeping him from escaping. Danica feels like she was his prisoner instead of his guard. Category:Goddess Category:Slavic mythology